Hearts
Availability This quest is available after the story events in Darken Forest. It will not be available if you have returned to Darken Forest and collected the Dead Heart remnant. You also need the Tablet you get from the quest The Tablet of Marshall. You will find Haruko in the pub in Elysion upstairs in the corner. Quest Details No longer a member of the Academy, Haruko is still interested in remnants and is travelling the world to see them. Talk to her in several pubs after Elysion and she will eventually inform you that she "acquired" some secret documents during her time as Director. They tell of a remnant hidden in Darken Forest. After leaving Elysion, Haruko will appear in the pubs in Melphina, then Celapaleis, Athlum, Nagapur and finally Celapaleis again. If you agree to go with her from Celapaleis you will be transported to Darken Forest where you can meet her at the bridge in the Garden of Illusions and have her join the party as a guest union. Go all the way in to the Abyssal Forest and defeat the Third Committee bosses Tamas, Rajas and Sertva, first in their normal forms then in their significantly more powerful remnant-enhanced forms. Reward * 7,500g * Dead Heart (Talisman) * Haruko can be recruited at the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Elysion. Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "The old head of the Academy's been seen in pubs across the continent lately. I guess it makes sense she'd want to drown her sorrows after what happened. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Drinking to forget... Does she really believe this will make things better?" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: The ex-director of the Academy has been spotted at pubs in different cities. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? She's probably just doing some research or something." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The ex-director of the Academy has been spotted at pubs in different cities. No one knows what she's up to. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "To climb a steep ravine, one should take the path, no matter the distance." : Trendy Girl: "Life is about ups and downs and shortcuts and longcuts." In the pub in Elysion. :Haruko:"Oh, hello! It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" ::Rush:"Uhh, who're you again?" ::Haruko:"You've forgotten? We met at the Academy some time ago...I'm Haruko, Remnant researcher. It's nice to meet you... again." or ::Rush:"Yeah! How've you been?" :Haruko:"Quite a lot has happened since I saw you last. I don't work for the Academy anymore, for one. Not being able to participate in the Academy's research is.. well. it hurts a bit. Then again, since being named director, I never had much time for research anyway. In a way, I suppose it works out. So... It seemed the perfect opportunity to take a trip - go off and see the world, and the Remnants in it. Rush, if you know a place that's supposed to have some rare Remnants, tell me, alright? We can search for them together. " In the pub in Melphina. :Haruko:"Oh, hello, Rush. What luck, to run into you here! I've seen a simply brilliant Remnant in Crookfen, to the northeast - the Last Leaf. Its power keeps the evil of the swamp sealed. Without the power of the Remnant, Melphina would be completely overrun by monsters. Truly, Remnants are essential for our very survival!" In the pub in Celapaleis. :Haruko:"Oh, Rush! How wild to run into you here! I'm sure you've seen the floating stones throughout town many times, right? All those little - and sometimes large - rocks make up the Remnant Umbermarici. I wonder how it came to be that so many different physical pieces were recognized as one single Remnant? It's like empty space means nothing to them... Those who bind Remnants sacrifice some of their souls in exchange for their use. This means there must be some sort of unseen connection, right? It's easy to only look at the benefits Remnant give us, but... I just can't do this anymore. I have to do what I can to find the whole truth. " In the pub in Athlum. :Haruko:"Oh, Rush! Funny to meet you here. So, there used to be a massive sword-shaped Remnant jutting from the town square. It was called the Valeria Heart. But about six months ago, it suddenly disappeared. What could have happened to it? Rush... Why do you think Remnants exist? Are they meant to serve the world? To serve us? Or do they have some other purpose...?" In the pub in Nagapur. :Haruko:" I went to see the Remnant here... It's the Remnant of fear, Gwayn... Its power was so great and fierce that it razed Nagapur in an instant. This was the first time I'd seen the Gwayn in person. Seeing it with my own eyes, feeling its presence... All I could think was that Remnants are not meant to be our tools, or even our allies. Like the Gwayn, they may seem quiet, or even to watch over us, but one misstep can bring the full brunt of that terrible power down upon us all... Great power only leads to great destruction. I wonder if we are really meant to live alongside Remnants as we do... " In the pub in Celapaleis. :Haruko:"Oh, hello, Rush. Have you ever heard of the mythical Remnant of Darken Forest? Actually, I have some files on the Remnant. I, er, borrowed them from the Academy as I left, so they were sure to be trustworthy. ::Rush:" You stole top-secret docs?"'' ::Haruko:" Ahahah, don't worry about that. The Academy has plenty of secret documents left- they won't miss this one. " or ::Rush:" Keep talking." :Haruko:" So, according to these files, the mythical Remnant, Dead Heart, really does exist. However, only the highest ranked officials in the Academy know of its existence. The files say it has the power to make any ideal into reality... To literally make one's dream come true. It may sound like a tall tale, but if the Academy thought it dangerous enough to hide it completely... There must be something to it- something I want to see for myself. However, Darken Forest id full of dangerous beasts. I will never be able to make it to the Dead Heart alone... ::Rush:" Those files are bad news."'' ::Haruko:"Maybe... but I'm not giving them back. A Remnant with this much power should not be hidden away as the secret plaything of some elite group. I;ll be here a bit longer. If you change your mind about going, let me know. " or ::Rush:" I'll go with you." ::Haruko:"Thank you, Rush! Somehow, I believed you might help me in this. Alright then, let's go!" :Haruko's Admirer:" You see that chick in the white? I seen her 'round here a lot lately. You ain't trying to hook up or anything', are you? Not so long ago, some shady types in black robes came through askin' about her. Looks like she's bad news, I'd advise ya to keep yer hands off. " Upon meeting Haruko in the Darken Forest. :Haruko:" It's about time you arrived. It's as if these lost ruins are urging us on- as if they want us to find the Remnant. Could this be the power of the Dead Heart? Come on, Rush. The ruins will show us the way. " Upon finding the Dead Heart. :Haruko:" Then, this is the Dead Heart... It feels like- like it can see straight into my soul... It... it's unsettling... It's just like the files said... The Remnant has the power to take on the form of what we imagine it to have. And if that's true, then Remnants are our- :Third Comittee Soldier: ''"Yes- Remnants are ours. Our tools, to be used as we please." :Haruko: "Who are you people?" :Third Committee Soldier:"I think it;s high time you returned those top-secret documents you stole from the Academy, Ms. Former Director. That information was not meant to be spread. However, I think you'll find we've an efficient way of stilling your tongue... forever. " :Haruko:" Th-that... how...You can't be... the Third Committee!? ... Then, the rumors of some criminal organization within the Academy were true. So you're the ones hiding information? " :Third Committee Soldier:" You know, curiosity killed the cat... it's only a matter of time before it kills you, too. Thus, no one will find it a surprise when they find your corpse." Upon victory. :Third Committee Soldier:" Dammit...." :Haruko:" What are you trying to use Remnants to do!? " :Third Committee Soldier:" Why must our pure ideal of realizing the full potential of how we can use Remnants be limited by visionless fools like you, who deem our actions atrocities? Grahhh!!!" :Haruko:" The Dead Heart! What... what is it doing? Remnants... The price of great power is... No... that can't be true. It isn't!" Upon winning the second battle. :Haruko:" I want to see myself... People living in harmony with Remnants. Dead Heart! You're the tool of no man! But...you can't use men as tools either! I... I cannot accept such a cruel act!" :Third Committee Soldier:" Urgh..." :Haruko:" This... How... Oh... Yes... that would work. Rush. You have the tablet. don't you? Take this Remnant with you. If you have it, I'm sure we won't have to worry about its misuse. " Back at the pub. :Haruko:" I believe we saw the true power of the Dead Heart. Just because a power is great doesn't mean it's meant to destroy. Power is just power. For good or ill, its result is determined by the bearer. Plus... I'm sure that traveling with you, I'll get to see all sorts of neat new Remnants. That's okay with you... right? " Quest Log Completed: # In the Celapaleis tavern, Haruko asked me to help her find the Dead Heart, a legendary Remnant with the power to grant wishes. Sounds like a useful trick! # I helped out Haruko and got the Dead Heart. Her next goal is to see what we can do in order for people and Remnants to coexist. Category:Quests